Nightmares
by Luna Lupa
Summary: An old enemy has came back for revenge on the Justice League, but he's not taking it out on the League. He's decided to hit them where it hurts; their sidekicks. Will Young Justice survive or will the old enemy finally get his revenge?
1. Chapter 1

Nightmares

In the halls of Mt. Justice, the home of Young Justice, not a sound was made. It had been a long day of harsh training and lessons from their separate mentors. It was no surprise that at the end of the day all they wanted to do was sleep.

Either Batman was as exhausted as Robin, or he just felt giving that night, but for whatever reason he allowed Robin to spend the night with the team at the Mountain. As long as he kept his sunglasses on, of course.

Artemis and Wally made it as well, though the two didn't seem glad to see each-other. It seemed that the little time the team spent awake was filled with their arguing voices.

By the time they ran out of insulting things to say to each-other the team was feeling the strain of the day. The girls went to the right side of the mountain, while the boys went to the left.

Robin, as he promised, made sure to shut the door and leave his mask on as he went to bed. He didn't believe any of the team would come in but he promised Batman he would.

Wally just flopped down on the bed and fell into a dead sleep. Despite what everyone thinks Speedsters are great at falling asleep on the spot. Kaulder managed to read part of a book before he too succumbed to sleep. Conner did as he always did: stared at himself in the mirror for a while then went to bed.

Maybe if they had stayed awake longer they might have noticed when a man slipped into the mountain. He glided over the floor making no noise. Not even a bat could have heard him.

He stopped at Robins door first and opened the door with a loud creek.

Robin bolted up in bed looking around. No one was there. He grabbed his belt off the nightstand and clipped it over his shoulder, better safe than sorry. He walked to the door keeping a wary eye out for any potential threats.

He had just shut the door when someone grabbed him from behind and pressed a rag to his face. Robin held his breath but his attacker jabbed him in the ribs pushing his air out and forcing him to take a breath.

He instantly felt the effects of the drug the cloth was no doubt soaked in. His vision grew dark around the edges and his body fell limp. The only thing he managed to do before he fell unconscious was let out a faint yell he was sure no one heard.

Wally bolted up in bed, not sure what woke him. He looked around the room, looking for what woke him. He was sure he hadn't been sleeping for more than a few hours at most.

There was a faint thump from Robin's room and in a flash he was at the wall, his ear pressed to the door. There was no more noise. For a millisecond he debated wether or not to go see if Robin was ok. A millisecond later he realized that Robin never make a noise that loud on purpose.

He ran to the door and pulled on the handle. It didn't budge. "What the heck?" He muttered stepping back to study the door. He was so busy studying the door his didn't notice the green vapor pouring through the air vents until it swirled around his chest.

He sucked in a breath of sunrise and that breath was his undoing. He fell to the floor semiconscious.

From the hallway the man smiled as he heard the thud. He knew there was no way any of the team would be waking up soon.

Later he would only remember this as a dream but as he slipped into unconsciousness he head someone singing "Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?"


	2. Chapter 2

** Hi!**

** I forgot to put this is the first chapter so I'll put it here. This is my first story so I'm sorry if I get any of the characters wrong. My main focus of this story will be on Wally and Robin. They are the two I like the most and I can't really think of anything for the others. :)**

** I accidently put the wrong thing, so I have to mention this is a tiny bit of crossover, though only one character. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome :)**

**P.S sorry for the wait in updating.**

Black Canary walked up the mountain and immediately knew something was wrong. It was silent. It was never silent on the mountain. There was always the sound of Megan cooking, or Wally and Artemis arguing. There wasn't even the static that signaled Superboy was watching TV.

A quick look around the mountain confirmed that no one was up. Black Canary knew the team had worked hard the day before, but she hadn't expected them to still be asleep. It was almost three in the afternoon, someone should have been up by now.

Black Canary decided to go check on the girls first, just to make sure they were okay.

"Megan," She called out as she entered the young Martians room. There was no answer.

"Megan," She tried again standing next to the girls bed, again no answer. "Megan!" She finally snapped shaking the girl. She hadn't expected Megan's reaction,and Megan screamed and Black Canary was flung across the room.

She put a hand to her com and shouted "Get John down here now! Megan's..." She was cut off as she was once again flung across the room.

Black Canary heard the Zata's announce John's arrival moments before he entered Megan's room. He flew to Megan's side and Black Canary saw him pull a collar from Bel-Rev from his belt.

Though Megan's powers were now under control, the Martian girl was still screaming and thrashing.

"Go check on the others," John ordered as he worked on stilling his niece.

Black Canary nodded and ran to Artemis's room. She tried in vain to wake the archer, but all she got in response were a few mumbled slurs. It was the same with Superboy and Kaldur minus the cuss words. It was only when she got to Robins room that she realized that someone had gotten into the mountain.

Robin's door was unlocked yet something was keeping it from opening. When she finally managed to push it open she realized the thing that had been blocking the door was Robin. At first glance he looked fine. But when she checked his pulse it was slow and irregular, and his breathing was fast and shallow. Black Canary maneuvered him into her arms and took him to the sick bay, taking a blood sample while she was there. Once Robin was settled she went to go check on Wally.

Black Canary was about to open Wally's door when she smelled something strange. She paused and leaned closer to the door. Her suspicion was confirmed, the smell was coming room Wally's room. It wasn't the regular stink of a hardworking teenage boy, it was the smell of gas.

All of her superhero training told her not to go in until she was sure the gas wasn't toxic. All of her mothers instinct told her to rush in there and get him out of there. In the end her Superhero training won.

She put her hand on her com link and said "Canary to watch tower, I need a gas scanner pronto."

"We're sending one now along with Batman, Superman, and Flash." Hawkgirl stated and after a moment she asked "What's going on down there?"

"There's some type of gas in Kid Flashes room, I think Robin's been drugged. Megan won't stop screaming, and none of the team will wake up." Black Canary sighed then continued, "Someone got in the mountain and I have no clue how they did it."

Black Canary heard the Zata's announce Batman, Superman, and Flashes arrival. There was a small breeze and the Flash was next to her. "What happened?" he asked quietly. She gave him a quick report and was finished before Batman and Superman finished setting up the machine.

It seemed as if it took hours, though in reality it only took a minute for the machine to get its result. They waited in grim silence as Batman read the results. "It's not toxic."

Flash's hand flashed to the door nob but somehow Superman managed to catch his wrist. "It's an extremely strong sedative" Batman finished, having been cut off by Flash before. He then pulled four gas masks from his belt. As soon as they had their gas masks on, Flash was in the room next to Wally.

He checked Wally's pulse and cursed. He shocked them all when he slapped Wally.

"What are you doing?" Superman asked stepping forwards.

"His heart-rate is too slow. I need to speed it up otherwise he's going to die," Flash snapped. He gave Wally a shot of something and started to rub Wally's arms and chest doing his best to speed up his heart-rate. Every minute he would stop and check Wally's heart-rate. Five minutes later he pulled one of Wally's arms over his shoulders and pulled him to his feet. Superman was quick to get to the other side and help support him.

"He's as well as I can get him. He still isn't where he needs to be." Flash stated angrily.

As they were walking, Wally stirred and his eyes opened fractionally. He mumbled something and Flash leaned closer saying lightheartedly "I didn't quite catch that Kid."

"Are you hungry? Are you thirsty?" He mumbled in a sing song voice.

"What are you talking about Kid?" The Flash asked, but Wally didn't answer. After that. Wally's Uncle couldn't get him respond to any of his questions. By the time they got to the sick bay the rest of the team was hooked up to monitors with their mentors looking over them worriedly.

Flash sat down next to Wally and asked "Who did this too them?"

"Dr. Destiny," Came the curt reply.

Flash looked up at Batman in surprise "I thought you had dealt with him? Didn't you make him go insane or something?"

"Apparently not." Batman pulled away from the computer to show the Flash what he had been studying.

"He escaped from Bel-Rev last night between 11:00 PM and 5:00 A.M."

"Can you find him?" The Flash asked.

Batman nodded "I'll need an hour." As batman looked at his limp apprentice, he mentally adjusted his time to 20 minutes. He wasn't letting him fall prey to Dr. Destiny. Not if he had anything to say about it.

**So what do you think?**

** I would like to thank poetryhorse, vampireempire, and Aurellia Faun for favoring/alert-subscribing. Please review anything from a smiley face to a novel will do :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the wait! My muse decided to leave, I'm not sure if it's permanent yet but a new Muse is starting to explore my brain and was kind enough to help me with this. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed or decided to follow or favorite this story.**

Wally blinked and opened his eyes. He quickly surveyed his surroundings and found he was in an abandoned building on the edge of Central City. He stood up and checked if he had any injuries. There were none. _Phew, _he thought, relieved he was completely unscathed. He searched his mind for how he had gotten here. The last thing he could remember was green smoke filling his room. _Alright so I was in my room. Green gas filled the room, I woke up here. Okay, how the heck did that happen?_ he thought. No memories came back.

He shook his head and decided to go see if his Uncle Barry knew anything. He ran out the door and towards his uncle's house but skidded to a stop only a few feet from the door. Central City was on fire. Flames leapt from roof to roof and a shadow of ash covered the city like a blanket.

"No!" He shouted and ran towards Central City, praying. He didn't know for what exactly, but it just felt right. It only took a minute for him to be in the heart of Central and what he saw shocked him. _What's happening? _he wondered._ This is strange even for me, and I've seen some weird stuff. _

Every adult of Central was standing there staring up at a screen in the sky. Not one of them seemed concerned about the fact that the city was in flames or the ash that fell down around them. He ran to the nearest person and waved his hand in front of their face. They didn't react. He tried to poke the person but his hand and went right through them. He jumped and looked at his hand in surprise. He tried it again making sure he wasn't using his super speed. Again his hand went right through the man. _This is strange, _he thought staring at his hands. He poked his arm. _Seems solid. _He tried agin with the nearest person and got the same results. _Alright, I seem to be passing through everyone. Maybe they can hear me? _He turned to the man he had just run his hand through and shouted,

"HELLO!" The man didn't even blink.

_So I can't be seen, I can't be felt, I can't be heard. So that means... _He thought for a moment before smacking himself of the head and saying,

"Hello Wally, I'm dreaming." He smiled and pinched his arm, hard. _Ow, okay not dreaming. _His internal monologue was interrupted by a loud voice.

"Adults of Central City! We have glorious news! Kid Flash has been captured!" Wally looked up to the screen and saw that some type of alien was the one talking. The Alien started to drone on about how this was a glorious day for Central city and Wally tuned him out. _Geesh, I though Superman was the only one who could talk this slow. _He started to walk through the crowd looking for the Kid Flash they captured since it obviously wasn't him.

When he finally found him he was surprised to find his Uncle Barry in his Flash uniform next to him. "Flash!" He called out and was painfully reminded that he wasn't able to be seen or heard. He pushed down his disappointment and knelt next to the supposed Kid Flash. He was unconscious, but Wally couldn't find any wounds.

"Bring him forward!" The Alien shouted and to say Wally was surprised when his uncle started dragging the boy was an understatement. As his uncle pulled the boy forwards the boys face was briefly revealed to Wally and he froze in his tracks.

It was him! The boy his uncle was dragging was him! He regained his senses and ran, so he was back alongside the other him. The other him wasn't in too good condition. He was way too pale and seemed to have gained semi-consciousness. His Uncle stopped and let the other him fall to the floor. Wally knelt next the other him and said to himself,

"You don't look so hot, dude."

The boy's eyes slowly drifted to Wally's face. "You can hear me?" Wally asked and the other him nodded slowly. Wally noticed that the Flash had turned his head towards them the tiniest bit. _He could hear him too!_ Wally realized. A plan started to form, but he knew that he had to check something with the other him.

"Is this part of a plan?" he asked. _I have to make sure I'm not interrupting something, I know how annoying it is to have a great plan then this random guy come and rip it apart, _he thought.

The other him nodded and gave the barest twitch of a smile and mouthed the words _three, two, one_. As soon as he reached one he found some hidden reserve of strength and pulled himself off the floor and ran at his highest speed out of the crowd. Uncle Barry was about to follow him when Wally shouted, as loud as he could,

"Uncle Barry!"

His uncle froze and his head whipped around searching for the person who spoke. Wally took advantage of the moment as a distraction and ran in front of him, grabbing his arms and looking him straight in the eyes.

"Uncle Barry, this isn't you! Fight it! You know you don't want to hurt me! Fight it!" For a moment it looked as if he was getting through to him before the film over his eyes got thicker and he began to walk through Wally. Wally knew he only had one card left to play.

"Uncle Barry, you're scaring me," He said softly and his uncle froze mid-step. For a moment conflicting emotions battled for control over his face before one took hold: fear.

"Wally," He whispered and ran the direction his nephew had gone, to help. Wally smiled and turned to survey what was happening. He spotted Robin and Artemis fighting off some robots that seemed twice their size. Superboy and Megan were heading towards the screen in the sky. He didn't see Kaldur. He was surprised that the Justice League wasn't there. From what he had seen, he gathered that this was a alien invasion and usually the League dealt with those.

A red blur raced by and he jumped back automatically even though he knew they would have just gone through him. He watched the blur as it took out the robots around Artemis and Robin. He knew it wasn't his uncle, for there was too much yellow in the costume. But he also knew it couldn't be the other him; there was no way he would be able to run. The blur ran off and he followed determined to find out who it was. They lead him to the abandoned building he had woken up in. The blur didn't slow as it ran inside and went behind some crates.

He followed the blur and was surprised to see a girl around thirteen at oldest leaning against the crates, panting. She had shoulder length red corkscrew curly hair. She was fairly tan for a red head, and had a light dusting of freckles on her nose. She had a nice figure, with some sort of hybrid mix of a track star and a ballerina. He watched as she reached for the hidden compartment in her costume that he knew was there and pulled out two energy bars; they were gone in less than a second. She let out a sigh and slid to the ground. It seemed she had just let herself relax when a bright beam shot through the roof and hit the girl. She screamed and collapsed to the floor. The beam began to widen and engulfed Wally. His nerves felt like they were on fire, like he had never known pain like this before. Not even getting his powers was this painful. He had to release what he was feeling and in the end he screamed.

**So what did you think? Review and tell me. I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do for Robin's nightmare, so I'd love to hear what you think would be good. I also need help naming my Muse so if you have ideas for that review. Thanks again for all my faithful readers and reviewers.**


	4. Chapter 4

** Wow this was longer than i thought it would be! Sorry for the delay in updating, i got some writers block and the combination of boredom and reviews finally got me past it. Thanks for all the reviews and ideas! In response to thunder angel13's question, no that isn't Wally's daughter and that isn't a stupid question, I'm sorry if i didn't make that clear. Its my own character from my other story Learning to Run. If you read it keep an eye on it since i will be rewriting the chapters i have posted.**

"Got him," Batman and immediately had the Flash by his side.

"Where?" Flash asked, there were undertones of anger and fear to his tone and Batman completely understood how he felt.

"Central City, a warehouse for Sleep America," Batman was already walking towards the Bat-mobile as he finished telling the coordinates, and almost didn't hear Flash's string of cusswords. He knew how worried the Flash must be to cuss. He was the superhero who was always around kids; he rarely cussed even in the worst situations. He made a mental note to make sure the Flash didn't do anything rash.

It didn't take them long to get to the warehouse or find Dr. Destiny. He managed to get a good hit on the Flash's head before Batman got him restrained. "Let them go." Batman growled.

Dr. Destiny shook his head smiling "I don't have them,"

"You know what I mean," Batman growled shoving him against the wall.

Dr. Destiny continued to smile as he asked calmly "Why should I?"

Batman was pushed away and the Flash took his place fuming "If you don't we'll just see how well the human body can stand the speed of light,"

Batman noticed the icy cold tint in his voice and pressed a button on his belt. He had made this after the last time Kid Flash was kidnapped and the Flash almost killed a man who refused to help. It contacted Hawkgirl and John, they were the only one who could talk to and help restrain, if necessary, the Flash

Dr. Destiny's smile faltered for a moment before coming back full force "You're…" He barley finished the word before he and the Flash were gone. Two seconds later they were back and Dr. Destiny immediately collapsed and vomited on the floor.

"Let them go," The Flash snarled. Batman just stood back and watched. Honestly he wished he were the one "talking" with Dr. Destiny, but it seemed the Flash was better suited than he was at the moment.

Because the Flash usually was so lighthearted and rarely got angry it was a sight to see when he was furious. The cut on his forehead from where Dr. Destiny had hit him was just started to scab over and made him seem more threatening.

"Not on my…" The Flash growled and went to grab his shirt. "OK! OK! I'll let them go!" Dr. Destiny screamed. He put his hands to his temples and after a few seconds he nodded at the Flash.

"Any changes?" Batman asked through his com.

"No…Wait! They're waking up! Megan's up…Now Kaulder…Conner… Artemis!..." Black Canary trailed off.

"Robin and Kid Flash?" Batman asked. Batman saw the Flash's face pale when he heard his nephew's name.

"…Aren't waking up. They're in the same state they were when you left." Black Canary finished.

The Flash slammed Dr. Destiny into the wall "Let them go!"

"I did! I let them go!" Batman could see Dr. Destiny was terrified and clearly not lying.

"Liar!" The Flash shouted and pulled his arm back to punch him. Green energy surrounded his arm.

"Flash!" John called "Calm down,"

The Flash strained against the energy surrounding his arm, but didn't say anything.

"Flash, calm down, you're not helping anyone by killing him," John stated landing next to the Flash but not releasing the energy.

Black Canary's voice rang out on the coms "Flash, Kid's calling for you,"

The Flash glanced and John and he was gone the second the energy holding his arm was released.

Batman glared at Dr. Destiny "Lantern, Hawkgirl take care of him," He ordered, jumped in the bat-mobile, and took off towards the mountain.

When he arrived the other sidekicks were gone, he assumed they had been sent home, but Wally and Robin were still lying in the beds. Barry was sitting next to Wally running his hand through his hair and whispering comforting words in his ear ever time the kid so much as twitched.

He walked over to where Robin was laying and ran his hand through Robin's black hair slowly, almost smiling when Robin turned his head into the touch.

"Are they going to be alright?" Barry asked softly and Batman looked at him, really looked since they had found the team. His mask was pulled back showing the tired eyes and the worry in every line in his face.

"I don't know," Was all he could say.

Robin opened his eyes and shot up, immediately taking in his surroundings. He was in a warehouse, one that he had been too many times. It was one of the Jokers favorite warehouses. Every time something happened with the Joker they ended here some point in the night.

He went through his head trying to remember what had brought him here. The last thing he remembered was going to bed at the cave. He knew he hadn't been kidnapped since he wasn't in a locked room or had any type of restraint on. He also still had his belt which any crook in Gotham knew to take if they somehow managed to catch him.

_So if I wasn't kidnapped, how did I get here? Sleep walking? All the way to Gotham? Mind control…possible but unlikely, Batman has so many devices wired into my mask that it would be impossible for someone to get into my head without me noticing, _Robin thought as he started to head towards the exit of the warehouse. He was almost to the exit when he saw lights coming from the bottom of a closed door.

Robin walked over to the door and went to open the door; he had to stop himself from shouting when his hand passed through the handle. He tried a few more times before thinking, _If my hand can pass through the door, than can't the rest of me? _He almost head slapped himself like Megan does all the time.

He walked towards the door and flinched when he passed through. He almost laughed but quickly sobered at the sight before him.

He saw himself tied up in a corner of the room his belt and cape gone. _Something definitely wrong, _Then he spotted Batman. Batman was tied up with his belt gone and this man sitting on his back.

Robin took a moment to study the man. He had black hair cut short with a black mask that looked like one of Wally's and a tux. He was muscled and any other person would assume he was a hired thug. But Robin wasn't just anyone, he could tell by the confident way the man was sitting on Batman that he had some trick up his sleeve.

"Here he is, just as I said," A silky feminine voice said. Robin instinctively jumped into the shadow and his mouth went dry when he saw the Joker walk in with some woman. She had long straight black hair with a black mask not unlike his own. She wore Fishnet stockings under a strapless wine red dress with a giant slit up the side. Robin knew as soon as he saw her that she also had a trick up her sleeve.

The Joker laughed and Robin felt chills go up his spine. "Wonder Boy **and **Batsy, how many belfries did you have to search to capture the big bat? "None at all, we only had to string up Wonder Boy and he came running, a bit underwhelming I have to say," the woman pointed out.

Robin saw the other him stir and heard him mumble "Why isn't anyone just whelmed?"

The woman heard him as well and smirked "Cute, glad I get to keep him,"

The Joker smiled and stated "Not quite," he pulled a gun from his jacket and shot the man sitting on Batman.

It hit him in the shoulder and he flew back his body morphing. By the time he hit the floor his black hair had changed to red, he had lost a few inches in height, and become someone Robin knew very well.

"Kid!" Robin and the woman shouted at the same time. The woman turned on the Joker while Robin ran to Kid Flash. He knelt by his side and tried to stop the bleeding but he couldn't even put pressure on the wound since, his hands kept going through Wally's body.

Wally gasped and shot up going through Robin in the process. _This is so weird, _Robin thought as he watched Wally maneuver himself to his feet and look towards the Woman.

"Get Batman and Robin out! I'll be fine!" The woman shouted. Wally hesitated for a second before there was a breeze and the other Robin and Batman were gone.

"I wanted to carve up wonder boy but I guess you can be the appetizer," The Joker snarled as he swung a knife at the woman.

"Is that supposed to be a joke? If so, you might want to work on your punch line."As she said that she punched him in the gut. As the Joker fell back the woman smiled and stated "that was a good joke."

_She's worse than Wally, _Robin thought as he tried to figure out how help the girl when he went through everything he touched. After a few minutes Robin began to wonder if she was going to need his help. She was holding up well against the Joker and Wally should be back in the next minute. That's when everything went wrong.

Someone screamed outside and the woman's glanced in the direction of the scream. In that small moment of distraction the Joker lunged, the woman noticed and managed to pull back so the knife aimed for her stomach landed in her hip. She collapsed to the floor and morphed just like Wally had.

The long black hair curled and turned fiery red. The little of her face he could see became littered with freckles and she shrank a good few inches. Now instead of a potentially dangerous villain lying at the Jokers feet, there was a girl who looked to be only thirteen.

The Joker began to laugh and the girl began to back away "I can't believe it! It's the almighty Flicka!"

The girl glared at him "It's Flicker!" She growled.

The Joker laughed "Sure thing Flicka,"

The girl, Flicker, managed to pull herself to her feet but all her weight was on her left foot. The Joker laughed again and Robin saw the girl shudder. "Now Flicka, once I'm done with you I'll hunt down Baby Flash, Wonder Boy, and Bat's and show them all how to party! Doesn't that sound like fun?" The Joker clearly wasn't expecting or wanting an answer, but it seemed Flicker hadn't gotten the message.

"If by fun you mean disturbing and slightly gross than yes, a lot of fun," She retorted.

"It's going to be the most Funsadillious time!" The Joker cried

"That's not a word!" Flicker stated.

"Sue me!" The Joker shouted and lunged again. It seemed like that was what the girl had been waiting for she dodged out of the way and…was gone. Robin ran the direction of the exit and followed the small blood splatters on the floor every few feet. They led him out of the warehouse, past a couple more warehouses and into an ally.

He spotted her a few feet from the end of the ally unconscious. Robin knelt next to her and was relieved to see she was breathing. He reached into his belt and pulled out a round disk, it checked a speedster's hearts, breathing, and blood work. Batman had made it after the Flash had gotten fatedly injure for the tenth time, in two weeks.

He held it over her body and hoped it would work. He almost jumped for joy when it began to beep and flash telling him that besides exhaustion and the gash on her hip she was fine. He was about to try to find a way to stop the bleeding when he felt something tug on him. It wasn't like someone was pulling on the corner of his shirt it was more like someone was pulling on every fiber of his being.

The girls eyes flickered open and she smiled at him "Nice timing Bird Boy," She said softly.

"You can see me!" Robin asked surprised.

Flicker laughed "Of course I can, even Bat's aren't invisible despite what you might believe,"

Robin felt the tug again and he knew if he didn't get moving then it would rip him apart. "I have to go; hang in there Batman will be here soon." _I hope,_ Robin tacked on in his mind.

"Don't go," The girl whispered "I don't want to die alone,"

"You're not going to die, you just got cut," Robin stated.

The girl shook her head "I haven't eaten in the last 36 hours, and I just ran so fast, my body's eating itself," At his shocked expression she smiled "Your Bat thingamabob couldn't pick it up because of the patches Batman gave me," The tug came again and Robin felt himself fall back a few steps.

The girl regarded him sadly and whispered "You really have to leave don't you?" Robin nodded; he knew if he spoke he would either say something stupid or feel like he was going to cry. He had only known her for a few minutes but it for some reason it felt like he had know her for much longer.

He didn't know why he did it but he reached into his belt and pulled out one of his bird-a-rangs and placed it in her hand "It has a communicator in it, you'll be able to contact me no matter where I am," As if his words were some signal the other him's voice sprang from the Bird-a-rang.

"Flicker! Where are you?" The other him called.

Flicker smiled at him and brought the bird-a-rang closer to her mouth "An ally by the warehouse…"

With those words Robin was dragged off into a giant light.

When he opened his eyes he found himself facing Wally. "Wally!"

"Dick!" They shouted and high fived.

"I thought you were shot!" Dick stated checking the shoulder to be sure.

"Dude I'm fine, last I saw you, you were fighting robots!"

"Robots?" Dick asked and Wally gave him a weird look.

"Yes Ro-bots," He stated again exaggerating each syllable.

Dick was about to retort when they heard music. "What's that?" Wally asked and took a step forwards.

Evan as they walked towards the music it started to fade along with their surroundings. The last thing they heard before being plunged into black was "Please don't stop the music!"

**What do you think? Leave a review and let me know! I LOVE hearing what you think. Any constructive criticism you have is welcome. **


	5. Chapter 5

When the Wally screamed Barry and Bruce both nearly jumped out of their skin. While Barry tended to his nephew Bruce turned to Dick. He wasn't screaming but from the way he bit his lip and was squirming it was clear he was close to something like it. Bruce carefully gathered Dick in his arms and whispered in his ear "I'm here, you're ok, I'm ok, everyone's fine. You just need to wake up. Wake up Dick, please wake up,"

He ignored the starts he was getting from the Justice League members that were in the room. It was rare to hear him comfort someone, let along hold them. But being Batman he gave them a Batglare before repeating that sentence to Robin trying to convince him to wake up.

When he did it wasn't the slow waking up that usually accompanied Dick after being woken up from a nightmare. It was a sharp jolt that had him straining against Batman's arms for a moment before burying his face in Batman's chest.

"He shot her…he shot Wally…I left…Couldn't…Caught you…" Dick whispered against Batman's chest. Batman's only response was too place his chin on Dick's head and pull him closer. He could hear the barley restrained tears in Dick's voice. Bruce listened as Dick slowly got control of himself and fell silent. He wasn't asleep though, the death grip he had on Batman's cape proved it.

Batman noticed the team peering through the door and he shot a Batglare at them, Dick didn't need an audience. They quickly left though Megan hesitated by the door obviously wanting to say something but deciding not to.

A few minutes after Megan left Bruce decided Dick was calm enough to leave. He slipped one of his arms under Dick's knees and lifted him off the bed and towards the door. It was only as the door was closing behind him he realized that Kid Flash and Barry had been gone the whole time he had been comforting Dick.

Originally he had planned to put Dick in the seat next to him but, judging from the grip on his cape that action wouldn't be taken kindly. He placed Dick on his lap and began the long drive back to the Batcave. They didn't talk but, through the whole ride Dick never once loosened his grip. Bruce knew that whenever something really shocked/scared Dick he tended to regress a few years, so his behavior wasn't too strange.

Once in the cave Batman pulled off his mask and Robins as well before escorting Dick back inside. Normally Alfred had a very strict no costumes in the Manor rule but, from the look of their faces he knew it wasn't the time to mention it.

Bruce sat on the edge of Dick's bed and Dick crawled under the covers pulling Bruce with him. Once Dick felt Bruce was under enough he pulled the blankets over both their heads. Bruce let him knowing it made Dick felt safer for some reason. Dick pulled Bruce's arms around him and buried his face in his chest before relaxing.

After a minute of silence Bruce asked "Do you want to tell me what happened?" He knew he probably didn't but it didn't hurt to ask.

There was a long moment of silence before Dick whispered "All I remember is that I was terrified, I don't remember anything else."

**YJYJYJ**

When Wally screamed Barry could've sworn his heart stopped. He didn't have time to calm down before Wally was out of the bed and running down the hall. Barry wasn't far behind him "Wally!" He called but either Wally didn't hear him or didn't care. He chased him all around the mountain and finally managed to corner him next to one of the zeta tubes.

He grabbed Wally and pulled him against his chest preventing him from leaving the cave. Wally struggled mumbling urgently "It's burning! It's all burning!" Barry didn't know what he was talking about but he knew what he had to do to get Wally to calm down. He turned Wally around so he was facing him, got eye level, and said "Wally it was just a dream. Nothing's burning, everyone is ok,"

Wally just stared at him for a moment before looking around and asked "It's not burning?"

In any other situation Barry would have laughed at how much he sounded like a little kid, but in this case it broke his heart. "No Wally, nothings burning, you're ok,"

Wally looked around again, before nodding and sliding closer to his uncle; it was clear that he didn't completely believe Barry but was going to trust him for the moment. Barry placed an arm around his shoulder and ruffled his hair, "Let's go home Kid," Barry knew that the best place for Wally now was at home with him and Iris.

It didn't take them long to get home and as soon as they entered the house Wally was on the couch with a big Flash blanket around him. Barry smiled when he spotted that, he had given it to Wally before he became Kid Flash and he still used it as his comfort blanket.

Barry lead Iris to the couch and they each sat on a side of Wally squishing him in the middle and pulling the blanket over all of them. They just sat there in silence for a long time, just holding Wally close. Eventually Iris asked "What happened Wally?"

There was a long tense moment of silence before "I don't remember,

**YJYJYJYJ**

The next week was hard for the families. Wally and Dick were plagued with nightmares that they couldn't remember but left them terrified. Bruce had taken to letting Dick sleep with him to let them both get a full night of sleep. Barry and Iris had tried seeing if being at his parents' house helped him but, it only seemed to make it worse. After the second night of Wally appearing at their house terrified they had agreed it would be better to let him stay.

Eventually the nightmares did go away and everything was able to return to normal. Trying to add to the normal atmosphere Bruce and Barry allowed Wally and Dick to get together on Saturday.

They decided to walk around Central instead of staying cooped up in the house under Barry's watchful eye. For the first few minutes it was very awkward before they got back into their natural rhythm. It was halfway through their visit when they saw the dancers. They stopped to watch a Hip Hop number to Rihanna's Please Don't Stop the Music. When the chorus came on they both froze and stared at one of the dancers.

A girl, no older than 13, with curly red hair and freckles, danced along the guys next to her and froze on the last "Please don't stop the Music!" As the crowd screamed it approval Wally looked at Dick and asked "Do you know her?"

Dick shook his head "You?" When Wally shook his head they began the walk back to Barry's house, the girl leaving neither of their minds.


	6. Authors Note

**Sorry, forgot to put this on the last chapter :) Ok so thats it of Nightmares my first Fanfiction ever! What did you think? All constructive criticism is asked for and welcomed! This is basically a prequel to Learning to Run my other story, but it is optional to read it or not. (Warning it contains an OC but its NOT a Wally OC pairing. I am a firm Spitfire fan) Anyway I have an idea for a Wally hurt/comfort story but not sure if i should write it. The summery is basically "Wally always knew he was basically helpless without his powers, but when the Joker captures him how helpless he is comes to light" What do you think? Write or no write?**

** I'd like to thank you all for reading and would love to hear form you again.**

** Sincerely,**

** Amateur writer Luna Lupa. **


End file.
